Scarlet World
by xXHeaven-SakuXx
Summary: It hurt. Everything hurt. Especially her heart. After loosing her memories, her feelings, her mind, her soul, she was only left with a shattered heart, searching for comfort in a world unknown to her. She silently reached out for someone to save her, to piece back together a broken person with a broken heart, to save her from a Scarlet world painted in blood.
1. Blooming Flower

**Hey everyone! xXHeavengirlXx here!**

**So first thing first, this is my first ever multi-chapter fanfiction, so please be nice! And I would LOVE it if you could point out mistakes and stuffs. I love constructive reviews ^^**

**And second, please take into account that English isn't my first language so there might be lots of grammar mistakes...**

**Oh and before any of you start complaining, updates will be erratic because of school. And also, I'm trying to find my writing style so please don't be surprised if it changes a lot . It can be really annoying too so please forgive me! c:**

**So, this is taking place in early May. And I would be following the manga's storyline so for those of you who only watched the anime, it might be better if you read the manga, just type "Fruits Basket mangapanda" and there should be the site :3**

**And for the Naruto time, let's see if you can guess it ^^ in this chapter you can't really deduce it but in the next chapter, hopefully, there should be an obvious clue... XD**

**Enjoy! ^O^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket nor Naruto! That's obvious, isn't it? XD**

**Edit, 07/08/14: Sorry for the abrupt change in the summary! I'm really sorry about that! But I really didn't have much of a plot in the beginning so I wasn't really sure how this story will turn out, but one thing for sure is that I'm sticking with Angst and Hurt/Comfort! And probably romance later on. No scratch that, there will be romance later on XD Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review! Oh and this story was formerly known as _Parallel World._**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

* * *

It has been several days since Tohru met Akito and there wasn't any change in Yuki. He was his normal self, open and happy, so everything was great!

"There will be many strawberries soon…" Tohru happily exclaimed while skipping excitedly along the narrow dirt road leading to Shigure's house.

She was wondering what she should make for lunch since it was her duty to keep the three members of the Sohma family well fed.

But then, she noticed something rather strange… And stopped to observe it. Clothes. Why would there be clothes on the ground? And it also seemed to be discarded…

Her face lit up in realization "Can it be… one of the Twelve Zodiacs – ?!" at that moment, she felt something slithering up her body. And so, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Yuki finished tidying up the garden and was about to leave when he heard a feminine scream. His eyes widened in surprise, that was Honda-san's voice! He quickly stood up and hurried to where he heard it, and came upon a trembling Tohru who seemed to be traumatized…

"Honda-san!? What's the matter!?" asked Yuki with an alarmed face.

"There's something under my clothes!" cried out the high school girl with a flushed face. She was kneeling on the ground, trying hard not to scream in terror. But failing to do so…

Just then, a snake stretched out of the collar of the brunette. Yuki was speechless. And annoyed.

* * *

"Hey… I'm hungry!" shouted Kyou, walking around the house with an irritated face.

"Tohru should be back soon, right?" asked Shigure who was reading a newspaper, seated in front of a low table.

"Tch. Never mind, I'll just make something for myself." the orange haired boy replied with a sigh and turned around, his mind set on cooking something edible.

"Wait… Kyo! Hold on…! We should calmly wait for Tohru to return!" exclaimed the novelist standing up with a bowl containing onions, leeks and a miso packet…

_Leek…_

"You… Always make fun of others to amuse yourself!" screamed Kyo wide-eyed, throwing the bowl away childishly while staring detestably at the leek. Didn't they all know that he _hated _leek with passion?! What, was Shigure that much of an idiot?

"Kyo! You shouldn't waste food!" cried out Shigure, shocked.

Right at that moment, the sliding door opened with a slam and in came Yuki and Tohru out of breath with an unconscious girl on Yuki's arms. And a snake loosely coiled around Tohru's neck.

"Shigure, we need Hatori!" yelled Yuki, he laid the unconscious girl near the table while Tohru went upstairs to get a first aid kit.

"Ah… Another young girl in this house." said Shigure in a sing song voice and hurriedly went to call the doctor when he felt a death glare aimed at the back of his head by the "Prince Charming".

* * *

When Shigure came back to the living room, Tohru was tending to the girl with all she could while Yuki was wiping off the blood from the girl's body and Kyo was watching the scene from a corner trying to suppress his hunger.

The girl was quite injured with deep cuts and bruises decorating her body and her hair seemed to be pink or red, he couldn't quite tell because of the blood... Her condition seemed more severe than he thought at first glance…

"So, would you mind explaining what happened?" asked Shigure with a serious expression for once.

"Uhm… I don't really know what happened, but on our way home, we saw this girl lying in the dirt… And uhm… at first I thought she was sleeping and tried to wake her up – because it was cold and it wasn't really good to sleep there – but then, she was covered in blood and, and… we just rushed here as quickly as we could!" answered the long haired brunette with a frantic expression. She just couldn't believe how someone could injure a young little girl! She seemed really innocent…

Just then, Shigure noticed the snake coiled around Tohru's neck.

"Ayame?"

* * *

**Sorry if it was so short... ."" It's kind of like a prologue but I hate those, don't ask me why, I just don't like it XD**

**I think the next chapter should be out in not too long, and it'll be in Sakura's POV-ish. And just so you know, I hate writing a story in present tense and the first person singular, "I".**

**So did you enjoy the first chapter? (Well, there isn't much to enjoy but...) And I would like to hear your opinions! Was it good, bad? Anything should do XD But I love constructive criticism so keep those flowing in! XD**

**See you next chapter! Ja ne!**

**c:**


	2. The lost memories

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the reaaaaaaaaaally late update… It was just that I was blocked with the dialogues that I was kinda discouraged… lol, sorry about that.**

**I really hate dialogues… or it's more like I can't really seem to know what to do after that… The "said", "exclaimed", "shouted" parts, you know… It just gets really repetitive after some time, so I really want some help with it. So could you please give me some suggestions? I could really use it XD**

**A great thanks to AnimeLover457, TissueCube, alice and Saiduck for reviewing for the first chapter of _Scarlet_**_** World**_**!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Fruits Basket nor Naruto and you guys know it!**

**Well, on with the story! Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 2: Memories

* * *

The moment she woke up, she felt strangely comfortable. And safe. It was a pleasant feeling. She didn't know where she was or what time it was, it didn't matter because all she could think about at the moment was the warm feeling enveloping her. She was at peace. She didn't know why she shouldn't be or why she even cared about it.

It seemed so long since she felt this safe and comfortable.

So the moment she opened her eyes, she didn't expect five pair of eyes on her. Then, a searing pain shot through her eyes. And they watered involuntarily.

They seemed to be speaking to her, but she couldn't decipher a single thing they were saying, she was still sleepy and tired. Her whole body ached. And her mind was sluggish, all she wanted to do now was to fall back into that blissful slumber enveloped in the warm blanket.

But they didn't seem to shut up! It seemed that they were growing more frantic every second but she couldn't careless! She just wanted to sleep!

Right at that moment, the tallest man in the room seemed to know what she wanted, so he silenced them all. In the quiet, her eyelids started to drop and she slid into that blissful slumber.

* * *

When she awoke again, she felt more refreshed than ever. She was on someone's bed, enveloped in someone's blanket and sleeping in someone's house. When she looked out of the window, it was dark. She stood up carefully, and walked towards the door in a slightly unsteady manner. She gripped the door, and slowly opened it. She cautiously stepped into the hallway and was hammered with the sound of a lively chatter.

She looked around and followed the sound, when she came to the end of the hallway, there were stairs leading down to what seemed to be like a living room. She opened the sliding door a little and took a peek inside.

There were six people around the table. The only girl there seemed to be cleaning up the table with the help of a silver haired… pretty boy.

Suddenly, the orange haired boy stood up in the blink of an eye and headed to where she was behind the sliding door. Before she could step back, the boy, who seemed to be really angry, slid the door open and promptly ran into her.

Because of the sudden force, she fell on her back. She was momentarily dazed but when her vision cleared, a hand was in front of her. At the back of her mind, she noticed someone scolding the orange haired boy but all she could see was the outstretched hand in front of her. So she took it and stood up.

* * *

After that fuss, and a little check up from someone she thought was the doctor, she was now seated in front of the low table with a miso soup and a bowl of rice in front of her.

"From what I've heard from Tohru and Yuki, you were found unconscious on the way back here. So would you mind explaining what exactly you were doing there?" asked the black haired doctor in a neutral voice. He was observing her carefully in case she was to hide something from him.

As she was about to speak on why she was unconscious there, she stopped. Nothing came to her mind. She tried to rack her brain on that particular information but came up with nothing. She didn't know who they were and from what she deduced with their behaviors, she safely assumed that they were strangers. But what she was scared about the most was that she didn't know where she came from, what she was even doing here covered in injuries and most of all, she didn't know _who she was._

She was frozen on the spot, they were all anxiously waiting for her answer so she spoke up truthfully.

"I don't know…"

Their expressions were all different, ranging from shock to confusion and even a neutral face.

Before any of them could ask her anything, the doctor spoke up before he sighed.

"I was expecting a similar answer. You should at least stay here until you're completely healed. The rest doesn't matter to me as long as you recover." said the somehow cold doctor. He stood up and started to pack the equipments needed to check on the girl's health.

"You heard him! It will be my utmost pleasure to let another girl stay here! Make yourself at home!" the energetic man laughed wholeheartedly while ignoring the glares sent by the orange haired boy and the pretty boy.

"Oh and Hatori-san, why don't you stay here for the night? It's getting pretty late." added the same man.

"I guess I will." replied the doctor.

The brown haired girl stood up and sat beside the injured girl smiling encouragingly at her "Uhm, you should be uncomfortable being with strangers… So, uhm, I'm Tohru Honda, nice to meet you!" Tohru smiled sweetly at the girl.

"Oh my! How rude of us, we forgot to introduce ourselves!" exclaimed the black haired man. "I'm Shigure Sohma and that's Hatori Sohma! Those brooding guys over there are Yuki Sohma and Kyo Sohma. I'm sure that you surely noticed that we all have the same family name! And yes, we're all a big happy family!" laughed Shigure.

"Who said that we're a family?!" exclaimed both Yuki and Kyo angrily, standing up in the process.

"And you! Stop copying me already, you rat!" shouted the orange haired boy while pointing a finger at Yuki.

"Who would even want to copy you?" said Yuki, exasperated with the ever unchanging cat. He sighed and sat back down.

"Why you - !"

Before Kyo could finish his sentence, a new voice spoke up. "Ah! Baby Kyo, you're really here!" The young man adjusted his cloth while entering the living room.

"Don't call me that!" shouted Kyo angrily at the long haired stranger who just waltzed into the room.

The injured girl stared at them and Tohru watched them with a shocked expression.

"But anyways! Let's not talk about baby Kyo – "

"I said to stop calling me that!"

"I haven't seen you since new year's!" exclaimed the silver haired man, continuing like no one's interrupted him.

After a few exchanges between Shigure and the handsome stranger, the novelist turned around and introduced him to Tohru and the pink haired girl.

"This is Ayame Sohma – " started Shigure.

"And I am Yuki's older brother!" finished Ayame while bowing to the two girls.

"You must be Tohru Honda," said the silver haired man, addressing to the brunette, "And who might you be? I didn't know that there was a second girl living in a house full of dirty men!" exclaimed Ayame excitedly, winking at the pink haired girl.

"Uh, uhm, that's – " Before Tohru could finish her sentence, the addressed girl stood up and left the living room quietly.

Her head was spinning. She couldn't support the noise anymore so she left the room searching for some place quieter. In the background, she could still hear them arguing.

"_Hey! You made her upset!"_

"_What? It wasn't my fault! She just left like that! Maybe she must be tired to be among us, haha!"_

"_Brother, you should…"_

She blocked the noise out, turned around and opened the sliding door leading to the garden outside. She stood there silently, staring at the full moon high above in the sky. The stars were twinkling brightly around the moon as if trying to convey her a silent message. The moonlight was shining down on the cherry blossom tree in full bloom, creating a beautiful scene._  
_

A gentle breeze blew, bringing _Sakura _petals with it. They were dancing in the wind as they were carried away.

_Carried away…_

* * *

_Where… Am I? What… is this feeling? It feels warm… And kind. Like, a parents' embrace, like... being carried away to somewhere new, a new place, a new world, a new beginning… A place where I can start over, a place far away from pain, a place away from… from… __**being left behind.**_

* * *

_**Blood.**__ There was a lot of blood, staining the ground, the grass, the trees. The sky was crimson, or maybe it was her eyes that were stained with red?_

_Pain. It hurt. It hurt everywhere. In the back of her mind, she knew someone was beating and kicking her, and yet, she couldn't find the strength to scream for help._

_But, there was something else. The most painful thing wasn't the beating… Somewhere else, in her body, it hurt a lot more than anything else… Somewhere, somewhere in her body… It was always this precious something that hurt the most. Always. It was her… her…_

Her _heart._

* * *

She screamed.

* * *

**How was it? Was it better than the first chapter? I know that I'm not going anywhere with this, but I have to get the annoying thing out of the way first… And I'm pretty sure that there isn't a cherry blossom tree at Shigure's garden, but let's just ignore that fact XD**

**Haha… I know that it's confusing at the end, but it will clear up sooner or later.**

**Oh right, if you haven't noticed already, the summary changed, and the genre too, to angst, because right now I have a sturdier plot, and it's easier for me to write angsty scenes XD So yeah…**

**Anyways, please review? If possible, I would want some constructive criticisms to improve my writing. Even flaming is welcomed I guess… But that'll be harder to take in XD Ahaha… As long as I know the reason for it, I guess it's alright…**

**Well, I'll try to update a little more quickly this time! Oh and for a further note, I actually got my motivation from a book. Address Unknown by Taylor, it isn't really a story but letters exchanged between two friends. If you have time, check it out! It kind of has a bittersweet ending... And very cruel... .**

**Ja ne!**


	3. My life, my way

**Hello everybody! It's been a long time hasn't it?**

**Yes, okay, I'm sorry for the late... Been super busy these days with exams and stuff...**

**Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciated them!**

***deleted the ranting part cause it seriously was ridiculous XD***

**Oh and just a little thing, Sakura isn't going to end up with Shigure x3 Even if this chapter is about her and Shigu-kun :3 Just me messing with the characters XD ...Well not really, I need Sakura to bond with the characters from FB, it just happened that Shigure was the first one.**

**Disclaimer:** Do you seriously think that I own Naruto or Fruits Basket?

* * *

When she awoke from unconsciousness, the first thing she was aware of was the birds chirping noisily outside. Yes, it was indeed very annoying but it was kind of alright as she was used to it. More like use to being brutally woken up by one very irritating mother…

And waking up with no memories of the previous night was seriously starting to get on her nerves. The last thing she remembered was the falling Sakura petals, so she guessed that, once again, she fell unconscious.

The pink haired girl sighed warily and got out of the warm bed reluctantly. Why did she have to wake up so early in the morning when she had nothing to do the whole day?

At that thought, the young girl froze. Nothing to do the whole day…? Then why did she think that she had to go somewhere? And did she really have an irritating mother?

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, from the looks of it, she woke up early in the morning everyday… to go somewhere?

That was something useful if she could say so, even if it was something very trivial like habits, at least she knew that she had a mother. But an annoying one from the perspective of her 'former self'? The one whose memory was still intact?

Well, she couldn't really grasp her personality as of now, but she was fairly sure that she, or her 'former self', was a very childish person. So why not take advantage of her current situation to change herself to be a better one? That couldn't be so bad… if she could get past of her growing phobia in recalling painful memories like the previous night…

The young girl flinched when she recalled that piece of memory just before she fell unconscious. The pain was so vivid that she actually thought that it was real, that it was happening to her. She frowned and placed her hand above her heart. That was where it hurt the most, her heart.

If she remembered correctly, she was afraid of being left behind. But by whom? Was it someone she cherished, a close friend? Her parents? Her… lover if she had one? But she doubted it as she was fairly young when she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

There was also the problem with her short pink hair, it looked like it was cut off recently and quite brutally. Did her former self really had no time to actually go to a hair salon or something? Because even if she was really in a hurry, no one would actually think of hacking their hair off just like that. Probably. Maybe she was an exception?

There was also why she was in such a state and bound by countless bandages. A girl such as herself would never get involved in a fight, but then she didn't really know what kind of a person she was. Again, there was too much things that she didn't know, didn't understand.

She sighed once again and headed towards the door with a lot of unanswered questions in her head. She froze, her hand stopping just a few inches away from the door handle. A single drop of sweat slid down her temple, leaving a salty trail behind. A long silence reined the room.

...

Where was the bathroom again?

* * *

She let out a content sigh when she exited the bathroom, one problem solved. And now, time to tackle the next one.

She walked down the hallway, trying to find the living room where she met everyone. She scrunched up her face, the previous night's memories were a little bit blurred so she didn't remember much, but in the end she still found the room.

It didn't really surprise her when no one was there when she opened the sliding door. Everyone must have all gone out while she spent so much time searching for the bathroom. And in the end, it was just attached to the room she woke up. Wow, very smart of her, huh? Even though she actually realized that she was indeed a pretty gifted person in term of intelligence.

She let out a sigh of defeat and walked into the empty living room. She was already tired, and it was only morning!

"Ah, what is a beautiful flower like you sighing so early in the morning?"

The girl let out a small screech and spun around to punch the person behind her without even realizing it. Shigure's eyes widened in surprise and ducked down, evading it by a hair's breath.

"Wow, that was dangerous young lady! You could have broken my nose if I didn't dodge that! Do you lash out at every beautiful man like that?" Shigure exclaimed, surprise evident in his voice and descending into a joking tone at the end of his remark.

The pink haired girl blinked in surprise and retracted her hand. She stared owlishly at it with an incredulous look on her face. And she just reacted on instinct for Kami's sake! Did that happen when one trusted their instinct? Or was it just her going crazy?

"And it's not early in the morning, it's already ten o'clock…" she replied hesitantly, not sure if she should reply after her failed attempt at punching the tall black haired man, even if she acted unconsciously.

"Oh really? I thought it was six o'clock or earlier, as I saw no one on my way here. And it was quiet. Very quiet. So I thought I woke up very early this time around, but I guess I was wrong!" The man in front of her said this with an unbelievably cheerful expression that it was quite hard to not be dumbfounded.

The bandaged girl simply stared at him with wide eyes, not really sure what to do as he laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Now, now, don't stare at me like that and have a seat! You must be hungry right? I'll just order you something as I can't cook. Oh right, if you have forgotten, my name is Shigure." he said in a sing-song voice as he pushed her towards the low table.

The little girl just let herself be pushed towards it, still in a little shock at the man's bright personality. She could swear that she saw a dangerous glint in his eyes just a moment ago when she tried to punch him…

She sat down on the cushion hesitantly and waited patiently while Shigure went into another room to order something.

When the novelist came back, he was sporting a happy smile. He approached the table and sat down in front of the young girl. Before he could open his mouth, the pink haired girl spoke up in a hurry.

"I'm… I'm very sorry for what happened earlier! I wasn't thinking… I just acted like that… I'm very sorry..." She bowed her head in shame, apologizing profusely to the man in front of her.

Shigure blinked in surprise, his mouth forming a small 'o'. He laughed wholeheartedly at her while ruffling her pink hair.

"No worries, no worries! I'm pretty used to it, Kyo and Yuki can get pretty violent, you know? By the way, have you remembered something? Do you remember your name?" Shigure smiled at her gently, his hand still on top of her hair.

She lowered her eyes, refusing to meet his. She slowly shook her head in a 'no' sign. It was better if she kept delicate things like that to herself. At least she answered truthfully to the last question.

Shigure stared knowingly at her, a small smile on his face. He ruffled her hair one last time and took out a book out of nowhere and relaxed in his seat to read it.

A comfortable silence descended between them, him reading his book and her contemplating what to do next. After all, what was she to do in a world unknown to her? She couldn't always rely on these kind people for her survival. She somehow had to get out of here and start her life all over again. It wasn't good to mope around and do nothing.

But that didn't mean she was just going to forget her past and let it be, for now she would concentrate on surviving, other things could wait. Nothing was more important than survival, she will learn more about this world and go on her own. She had a feeling that she always wanted to be independent, to stop being such a burden and do something worthwhile for once.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice Shigure slipping out of the room to get the delivery and coming right back with a steaming bowl of ramen. When she set her eyes on it, they watered involuntarily. Strong emotions clawed their way out of her throat in the form of small sobs.

What in the world was wrong with her!? Just when she decided to do something useful for once in her life, she was reduced into a sobbing mess right in front of the man who was being so kind and helpful towards her!

"I'm so sorry… I just, I… I don't know what's happening to me…" she whispered hoarsely, whipping her eyes rather roughly. How pathetic could she get? And here she was thinking that living without any memories was going to be easy… She bit her lip angrily and took a long steadying breath to calm herself down.

Shigure just kept quiet and observed her. He set the bowl of ramen in front of her and took a seat on the cushion next to girl. He seemed like a complete different person now, and he kept staring at her with his unnerving gaze. He looked at her like she was just an immature child crying over some silly things. Which she supposed was correct, with how she was acting all day and moping around, she wasn't any better.

She sniffed for one last time and whipped the last remaining tears on her face, she picked up her chopsticks and dug in with a renewed vigor, unaware of his small smile.

* * *

When she finished her ramen, she stood up and took the bowl and chopsticks to the kitchen, planning to wash them. But Shigure stopped her even before she stood up.

"You don't remember your name, correct?"

He was grinning at her again, as if that unnerving person he was before, completely disappeared. She just blinked in surprise and replied cautiously, Shigure was not a man to be trifled with, even if he acted stupid from time to time.

"Yes, you're correct… I don't remember my name…" She felt so ashamed of herself right then, who in the world would forget their name?

"Then why don't I give you a name for now? And if your memories do come back, we'll just call you by your real name. I can't really call you 'Young lady' all the time now, can I?" He winked at her. Could she really get used to his moods changing all the time?

"Well… I guess so." she replied back uncertainly, she didn't know anything anymore, it was so confusing without her memories… Well, first thing first, she really needed a name anyways.

Shigure hummed in response, he brought his hand to his chin in a thinking pose, trying to come up with a name that suited her. Then, his eyes brightened like a light bulb, and he spoke with an excited voice.

"What about, Sakura?" he let the name roll on his tongue and nodded in a satisfied way "Yes, it really does suit you, doesn't it? Pink hair and cherry blossoms, green and spring, such a great match, what do you think?"

The name seemed so familiar to her, so nostalgic and yet so… painful. She didn't know why but she grasped at that tiny emotion, refusing to let it go.

"Yes, I like it. I like it a lot." the young girl smiled tearfully at Shigure, she couldn't really thank him enough for giving her such a beautiful name and giving her a place to stay until she was healthy, both physically and mentally.

"Well, Sakura it is then." Shigure just grinned gently at her and ruffled her already messed up hair.

_From now on, I will be Sakura, a girl who lost her entire memories and a girl who will be struggling to move on without her past._

_My name is Sakura and may I be damned should I ever give up._

* * *

**How was it? Was it better than the last? And I promise that each chapter will be more than 2,000 words from now on. I'm not that fond of short chapters either x3**

**Please leave a review if you liked it, hated it or something... I'll really appreciate it! ;D Oh and please bear with this 'unstable' Sakura, she's just confused and stressed about all that's happening in her head :3 She will improve later on and expect some character development!**

**Until next time, ja ne!**


End file.
